


Cleaning Services

by copyallcatsandacrobats (ordinaryalchemy)



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Shower Sex, but lassy can handle him, shawn has a hard time behaving himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryalchemy/pseuds/copyallcatsandacrobats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Lassy do not get Zestfully clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Services

Shawn was of the opinion that Lassy was secretly an evil genius. Maybe not the mild-mannered assistant-principal type, whose neighbors were shocked when they found out he had animal carcasses dressed in Barbie clothes set up for tea time in his basement while he sent the FBI on wild goose chases involving elaborate bombs-in-the-schoolhouse distractions before robbing the federal trust fund, but the suit-wearing, bad-haircut sporting, neat-freak-with-a-dirty-mind type. Shawn considered sharing these opinions briefly as he shivered and writhed, his cheek and stomach flat against the shower wall, his arms curled against his torso (trying to worm his hands between his chest and the wall, hoping to be able to tweak one or both of his nipples), up on his toes with his hips thrust backwards. 

Very briefly—Lassy was in a diabolical mood, a _creative_ diabolical mood, and Shawn was just about 39% unsure how much to push him. He pressed himself more firmly into the wall, trying to angle his skin away from the freezing spray of the shower head, and then he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, pushed his mouth against the wall, _licked_ the wall, when both of the fingers Lassy had inside his ass started to move back and forth again, instead of just the rubbing and pressing against _that_ spot. He jerked his hips, wanting to be able to rub his dick against the wall, but also wanting more of Lassy fucking him, even with just his fingers. The man had some long, long fingers. 

Lassiter let out a low breath, and then he pushed harder again, jamming both fingers all the way inside him. Shawn whimpered and pushed back, and then he gasped and his entire body jerked when the hand held shower attachment moved over his head and doused his hair and his entire body in cold water again. “Told you not to move,” Lassy said. “You want it, you take what I give you.”

“Yes, yes, okay, got it,” Shawn gasped, his mouth against the wall again, and the water moved back to just spraying his side instead of his entire body. Maybe he ought to not push him at least 82%. He was trembling hard, not just because of the cold water treatment but because of Lassy's hand, which, after putting the sprayer back into its cradle, reached around him again and very, _very_ loosely circled around his dick. It had only slightly wilted when the gush of cold water ran down his body, and now it twitched, and he muffled another moan against the wall when Lassy kissed the back of his neck and then squeezed his dick tightly. Shawn couldn't _help_ it when his entire lower half bucked again, wanting more of Lassy inside him and moving, and when the hand around his dick pulled away fast, he tensed hard, his shoulders coming up in anticipation of being drenched in liquid ice again. It didn't happen, and he chanced a glance over his shoulder.

As soon as his head turned, Lassy leaned a little closer and kissed his cheek, then wrapped his arm around Shawn's hips. “Put your hands on the wall,” he said in his ear, and Shawn obeyed at once, planting his palms flat. Lassy moved his lips to Shawn's shoulder, sucking a little at his skin and then grazing with his teeth, and then his fingers pushed forward hard again. Shawn panted and writhed, his dick throbbing hard, barely managing not to thrust backwards again. “Good,” Lassy murmured, and then the arm around Shawn tightened, holding him still, while Lassy's fingers started fucking him steadily. 

Shawn moaned loudly, his fingers curling against the flatness of the wall, nothing to hold onto for leverage. “Fuck, fuck, Lassy, fuck Lassy, fuck me, please fuck me, please, please, god, guh, oh _fuck_.”

“Come, Shawn,” Lassy ordered, his lips against Shawn's neck, his fingers angling just right, _just there_. “Do it. Come for me. Right now.” His fingers slammed home hard and fast and Shawn took it, whimpering with his legs shaking, the momentum of Lassy against him knocking his face against the wall. “ _Come_ , Shawn.” Lassy moved his arm enough to get his hand around Shawn's dick. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and jerked him three times: once down to the base while his fingers pushed all the way inside him, twice with the palm of his hand rubbing over the head, three times stopping the moment of his fingers to just press against his prostate with his other hand squeezing his dick and he came, jerking and spasming, and then twitching and rocking when Lassy wasn't finished with him, _never_ entirely finished, pushing in a third finger but not as hard, just all the way in and almost all the way out while his cock finished dripping. Shawn collapsed against the wall, breathing hard and fast, his heels hitting the floor as Lassy kissed him again, pulling his fingers out and then wrapping both arms around his chest. “Good boy,” he breathed, somewhat raggedly. Shawn could feel his dick press against his ass now and he heaved a last huge gasp of air before turning around, throwing both arms around Lassy's neck and kissing him deeply. 

“Are you going to _actually_ fuck me now, or what?” he asked when he pulled back.

“Maybe,” Lassy said. “Haven't decided yet.”

Shawn tilted his head back and groaned, although he knew there was probably a reason he'd been stretched so well. “I said _please_.”

“You did,” Lassiter agreed, and then, maddeningly, he just grinned. Evilly. 

Shawn realized that if he took his hands off the back of Lassy's neck and stretched his fingers out, they would be in the cold water from the shower. Could he be blamed if there was more than one evil genius in the room? He splayed both hands out while putting on the most innocent look he could manage, and the second Lassiter's gaze sharpened, realizing he was up to something, Shawn turned one hand enough so that the water bounced off his palm and splattered against Lassy's back. His eyes went wide in surprise as he jumped, and Shawn grinned hugely when the other man shoved him back against the wall hard, his other dripping, frozen hand sneaking downward. 

“You little sh—ahh, _fuck_! Spencer!”

“I was so very chilly, deep in my soul,” Shawn said, squeezing Lassy's cock again and rubbing his thumb over the head. “I needed you to warm me up. No no no no I'm sorry!” Shawn put both hands in front of his face as Lassiter twisted back to snatch the sprayer, and then he dropped to his knees (almost splashing in two inches of cold water) and leaned forward to hug his thighs. There—if Lassy was going to drench him, he wouldn't be the only one.

“Yeah, you are,” Lassiter said, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking his head back. Shawn looked up at him and licked his lips, and when Lassy thrust his hips forward and pulled Shawn's face down again, he opened his mouth almost without a thought and took his cock in almost down to its base, humming and then choking, pulling back a little to breathe, feeling Lassy pull his hair harder to keep him in place. He went up and down, building up a nice rhythm, feeling the tight hold on his scalp loosen a little, and he rubbed his tongue over the head of Lassy's cock, poked it into the slit, sucked on it tight and hard. 

Lassiter sighed and Shawn heard the soft squeak of the faucet as he adjusted the temperature, and then water was running down his body, warm and then hot. He drank some as it ran down the cock in his mouth, his eyes closed against splashes, and he felt Lassy grunt, pleased. He sucked harder, his fingers gripping Lassy's thighs and then going up to his hips, pulling him forward. Lassy took the hint at once and thrust his entire dick into Shawn's throat, fucking his mouth with strong, inexorable pulls on his hair. The hot water on his face was making it hard for him to breathe but he kept on, taking it, not wanting Lassy to come yet because then it would be over and he wouldn't get fucked, but not wanting to stop, _wanting_ him to come in his mouth because there was almost no fucking better feeling than this man, _his_ man, yanking on his hair, slamming into his face, filling his mouth until it dripped down his chin and Shawn could look up at him and lick his lips and smile, seeing his chest heave and hearing his name come out like a sigh and knowing that _he_ did that. He was so wound up at even the thought of it that his own cock was hard again and he couldn't stop himself if he tried.

Lassy put both hands in Shawn's hair and pulled hard, his cock coming out of his mouth with a huge sucky slurp, having been so deep and so tight that Shawn's eyes flew open and he groaned in disappointment, his hands trying to jerk Lassy's hips forward again, his mouth open and his eyes focused on the head of his cock like it was all he'd ever wanted. Lassy made a low “mmm” sound and held his head tighter, not allowing him forward. Shawn looked up at him and licked his wet lips, his eyes begging for it back, wanting it _so_ badly, but also still wanted to get fucked, wanting more, so much, everything, _all_ of Lassy he could ever get.

“Get up and bend over,” Lassy said, almost as all one word, his voice husky and deep. 

Shawn, as was his usual m.o., obeyed half of that, standing up and entwining his fingers behind Lassy's neck, to pull him down and keep him there, kissing him and not letting go when Lassy tried to pull back, not letting go when Lassy instead pushed both of them into the back wall. Shawn's head went with the momentum and their kiss broke, his mouth swollen and open and panting, trying to say his name and only managing to move his lips in the shape of it. 

Lassiter put one hand underneath Shawn's chin and tipped his face up, breathing down at him but not kissing him. “I said... bend _over._ Are you going to? Or should I just jerk off down the drain and not give you any more?”

“No,” Shawn said at once, wrapping his fingers around Lassy's cock, which was then thrust into his hand. “Mine. Fuck me.”

“Then turn. Around.” Lassy's eyes were blazing, and Shawn could tell he was close to coming undone. He nodded quickly, and then moaned softly when Lassy kissed him, hard. He pulled back and Shawn had his face against the wall at once, spreading his legs. Lassy adjusted the shower head so that the spray hit the wall instead of them, and then he shoved his dick up Shawn's ass and fucked him hard, _hard_. Shawn's head hit the wall repeatedly, as he had nothing to hold on to, but he was glad, because he had everything to hold on to.

 _Mine_ , he thought, as Lassy's hands on his hips pulled him back, the grunts of “Fuck, Shawn, fuck, _fuck_ ,” almost tearing from his mouth. Shawn thought it again and again, not caring if he was saying it aloud as his body was slammed into the wall and his heart was slammed into the stratosphere. _Mine, mine, Lassy, mine._

And then— _I love you_. 

Lassy jerked then, losing his rhythm and bucking into him twice more before pulling out, panting harshly. Shawn tried to turn around again but then Lassy's arms were around his chest and he was holding him, his breath coming in huge gasps in between kisses to the side of his face, to his neck. Shawn started to relax, and then his eyes flew open and he stopped breathing when he heard what Lassy was whispering to him, because _that_ he really hadn't meant to say aloud, not yet, not this soon, oh fuck, oh— _oh_.

“I love you too, Shawn. I love you.”

He couldn't speak, but it was okay, because Lassy was still holding him. He closed his eyes again and smiled, putting his arms over Lassy's, and held onto him too.


End file.
